kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
N-Daguva-Zeba
was the stag beetle-like lord of the Gurongi and primary antagonist of Kamen Rider Kuuga. He was given the codenames as his Imperfect Form and as his human form. Personality Daguva enjoys battle and hates the weak, killing 152 of his own kind (including the Be and Nu groups of Gurongi, and possibly completely wiped out other unnamed groups) for being weak in strength. He also has a dislike of any of the other Gurongi using his own power for their own, killing both Nu-Zajio-Re and Zu-Gooma-Gu (the last of their respective groups, incidentally) for using pieces of his discarded armor for their own benefit. He sees Kuuga as the only entertaining challenge for him and takes great enjoyment in their fight. His goal is to either ensure the plan of making humanity as violent as the Gurongi is carried out through himself or through Kuuga and is willing to die to see that happen. History Kamen Rider Kuuga Daguva fought the original Kuuga, Riku, in his Imperfect Form and lost ending up sealed in Kuuga's sarcophagus along with him. He is reawakened in modern times by archaeologists whom he kills and revives the other Gurongi to re-initiate the Gegeru. Before showing himself to the modern Kuuga, Yusuke Godai, Daguva kills 152 of his kind seeing them as inferior in Nagano. He reveals himself to the police killing Gooma and falling off the radar after six days of being sighted. By this time he assumed his human form. Once Gadoru is killed, Daguva begins the "end game" by causing an endless heavy rain before defeating Kuuga in his Amazing Mighty Form while leaving massive damage in his wake. As he revealed to Baruba, he is giving Kuuga time to get stronger as a favor for giving him time to move around the country in peace. Once at Nagano, Daguva resumes the carnage before starting a systematic genocide of all humans in Japan as he tells Yusuke to meet him at for a final confrontation. But as he hoped, Yusuke appears in his now controlled Ultimate Form while Daguva assumes his Gurongi form as he and Kuuga battle each other. After exhausting themselves to the point that they are too weak to maintain their fighting forms and both their Amadum`s break, they continue to fight as humans with their bare hands to the death until Daguva finally dies, succumbing from the multiple injuries that he had sustained, dying laughing to the very end hoping Yusuke would become as violent as he is. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle N-Daguva-Zeba (Perfect Form) is one of eight Gurongi who are playable in the Fighting, Training, and Survival Modes of Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 .]] N-Daguva-Zeba appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider Battride Wars N-Daguva-Zeba appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. His first appearance is in the stage "Kuuga", which loosely adapts the identically-named episode 48 of Kamen Rider Kuuga. After this, he appears several more times as a boss character in the game's main plotline. Daguva's abilities include pyrokinesis and a powerful punch combo. His only weakness is he lacks of any long range attacks. Also, his pyrokinesis attacks are easy to dodge by seeing a red mark in the land. XqTjfpd.jpg|N-Daguva-Zeba versus Kuuga Ultimate Form in a cutscene Appearance , Daguva is silhouetted and is only seen fully in the S.I.C. series. This form greatly resembles a buff human. Also, his height is three times taller than the original Kuuga. - Human Form= Daguva, like most members of his kind, assumes a human form, with his being a white suited young man with an aura. He reveals himself to the police killing Gooma and falling off the radar after six days of being sighted. - Perfect Form= Daguva's strongly resembles Kamen Rider Kuuga's Ultimate Form but is white in color, adorned with a cape and several Gurongi accessories, and with a smaller head crest. This similar appearance is because of Kuuga's ties to him. He is in possession of an Amadam that increases the user's lifespan. His Perfect Form can control the weather to induce heavy rains or blizzards, and is armed with the power to create and manipulate fire. He is powerful enough to easily defeat Kuuga in his Amazing Mighty Form. The only form that Kuuga has that can match him is Ultimate Form while Kuuga`s Rising Ultimate surpasses both. }} Notes *His name is based on and the Japanese word for . *He is similar to Shadow Moon, as they are both evil versions of the main Rider of their respective series, and are not considered Riders themselves. **Shadow Moon, however, reformed before his death in Black RX. *During their final battle, Daguva's and Kuuga's Amadams were shattered, reverting them slowly to their human forms. It can be assumed that Daguva had lost his healing ability at that point of time, while Kuuga's Amadam is connected through Gouram. Having his Amadam shattered without a backup, the multiple injuries he sustained were enough to defeat him. Category:Gurongi Category:Leader Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Beetle Monsters Category:Stag Beetle Monsters Category:Last Monster Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Deceased Category:Kuuga Characters